


venus

by hxppenstance



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I had to do it, they are just really cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxppenstance/pseuds/hxppenstance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“what the hell, lewis?!” / mission specialist beth johanssen has something to say to her commander after the ares-3 came close to leaving her behind while she searched for watney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	venus

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so i just finished reading the book and i honestly thought lewis had a thing for johanssen and that's why she warned the boys off of johanssen and then i continued reading and was sorely disappointed that canon!lewis is married and all and also that thing johanssen has with beck which is kinda cute but c'mon, johanssen/lewis would be rly cute as well. just a short drabble which i completed in too short a time, but i needed to cement these two in my head as a potential pairing. all mistakes are mine. enjoy :)

_“Commander,  I know you don’t want to hear this, but Watney —…Mark’s dead.”_

Beck’s words continue to ring in Melissa Lewis’s mind as she goes over once again in her head about what more she could have done to save Mark Watney’s life. She pulls out of her reverie as she hears the door slamming shut.

“What the _hell_ , Lewis?!” 

Lewis spins around upon hearing the intruder’s outburst, eyes widening only slightly as she sees the crew’s sysop standing before her looking as if someone had hacked into her private gaming server. 

Lewis has never seen her crew mate pissed before. Oh no, mission specialist Beth Johanssen never got mad - the girl normally has rainbows shining out of her ass, albeit only when she’s had her coffee. But now, Johanssen looks downright livid, and Lewis sighs inwardly. Now is really not a good time.

“Excuse me, Johanssen?” Commander Melissa Lewis raises her eyebrows, half in annoyance, half in amusement.

“Were you out of your fucking mind? We could have launched when we tipped over, you could have _died_! Like..like Mark!” Johanssen stumbles and winces as she remembers the incident.

“I am well aware, Johanssen. I was the one who made the call, remember?” Lewis looks curiously at Johanssen.

“We were so worried! We just lost one and we can’t lose another, for the love of god, what the hell were you thinking, Melissa?!”

“I’m not religious, Beth, you—“

“We could have lost you, _I_ could have lost you!” Johanssen cuts her off, leaving Lewis no room to argue. She may be the commander, but she can also be a stubborn pain in the ass and Johanssen will have none of that.

“You?” Lewis tilts her head, looking intently into caramel eyes. Of course the NASA superstar picks up on that tiny slip.

Johanssen freezes, seemingly remembering and registering the words she let fall out of her mouth. 

“Um…yep, okay, now that that’s out, I’m glad you’re still here, commander. Sorry for, y’know, barging in and all that,” Johanssen ducks her head sheepishly, losing all previous bravado after that one little admission. “I’ll just be on my way, then, gonna grab a cup o’ coffee! See ya at dinner!” She manages that in one breath, rushing out of the room hastily.

The commander carefully watches the retreating brunette, the ghost of a smile dancing on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> not actually sure if there'll be more. we'll see how it goes!


End file.
